Edward Elric
Basic Information '''Name:''' Edward Elric *'''Username:''' [http://truthspuppet.livejournal.com truthspuppet] *'''Series:''' Fullmetal Alchemist *'''Played by:''' *'''Age:''' *'''Height:''' *'''Weight:''' 170lbs(including weight of auto-mail) *'''Hair:''' Blonde *'''Eyes:''' Golden *'''Birthplace:''' Risembool, Amestris '''Abilities:''' Edward, like his brother and father before him, has the ability to use alchemy. Alchemy is the science of changing substances from one form to another. The alchemist has to understand the chemical make-up of the substance, be able to deconstruction it then reconstruct it. This is done by pulling energy from the gate and using that energy to move around the particles in the substance. '''Occupation:''' State Alchemist Background Information Canon History At a young age, around two or three, Edward's father left him, his younger brother, Alphonse, and quite sick mother, promising to eventually return. But he didn't. Ed's father, Hohenheim had left all his alchemy books at the house when he left and Edward and Alphonse had gotten into them. While reading through them they came across many interesting things and became quite skill at alchemy for people their age. By the time Ed was ten, he mother sickness had make her increasingly weak and one day she died. Having grown up with no father, the two boys developed a very close relationship with their mother and once she died, were convinced hey couldn't live without her. One of the things the brothers had come across while reading through the alchemy books was the ability to bring a human back from the dead. Both boys agreed on the plan, that they would find a teacher and get good enough to preform the transmutation to bring back their mother. On a particularity rainy day, they found their teacher after an unfortunate mishap at the river barricades. She was a very tough woman and decided that before she fully took them on as apprentices they needed to spend one month on a secluded island, fending for themselves. They passed her first test and began to learn real alchemy. In a few months they returned home with the knowledge they needed, or thought they needed to bring back their loved one. Unfortunately the transmutation failed. Alphonse lost his body inside the gate and Edward lost a leg. The leg that Ed gave up to the gate was a price, it allowed him to see “the truth”, seeing this made him able to transmute without a circle, though he doesn't know this yet. In a desperate attempt to save his brother, Ed gave his arm to the gate and managed to attach Al's soul to a large suit of armour. When Al regained consciousness he carried Ed to the home of a very good friend, Winry Rockbell. Winry and her grandmother made Edward an auto-mail arm and leg in place of the ones he had lost in the gate. Ed then decided that he was going to because a state alchemist, knowing that this would get him funding from the government for research that he would do. This research would be on the Philosopher's Stone, this stone would give him the power to return Al's body to the way it was, which became Ed's goal. After many trails on the way, Ed made it to Central City with his brother and became the youngest State Alchemist ever. After many fights with the homuncli and Al becoming the Stone, it drew to a close with the final battle. Envy ends up killing Edward , but Alphonse acts quickly using the power of the Stone he pulled Ed's soul from the gait and reattached it to his body. By doing this Al used all the power of the Stone a disappeared. In one final act of desperation, Ed transmutes himself, gives his life, to save Al. But instead of dieing like he would have thought, Edward ends up in the 1900's of our world, with Al alive in the other world. Roleplay History In progress Point in Canon Personality Though when the series start Edward is very short tempered person, extremely pron to over reacting. He out grows that quickly after leaving Amestris and becomes much calmer, though at times he can still fly off the handle, especially at short jokes. Despite his lasting hatred from being called short he doesn't seem to take everything as a stab at his high anymore, and it's only things that are directly pointed at his height that bug him. Though he has matured much he still retains a good deal of his personality from younger years. Such as his inability to take orders. Usually Edward will end up doing what he thinks is right or needs to be done despite what people tell him. Even with that in mind, it's very easy to say that Ed has respect for his military comrades and sees them more as equals now, his skirmishes with Mustang in the movie reflect that quite well. Another thing that has stuck with his, and even is show cased more now, is his sense of justice. Having gone through a tremendous amount of hardships as a child and encountering the gate more than his fair share of times has given him a good sense of what is right and wrong. Also from those experiences, Edward knows how to deal with almost any problem he may face. Using his wit, strength, speed and alchemy he can come out on top in ''almost'' any battle and uses these attributes to protect the people he cares about, such as Al and Winry. If needed, if absolutely needed, though it horrifies him to, he will kill using those tool as well. Relationships